


Dancing Through the Land of Sweets

by chewysugar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jacob Black, Chases, Christmas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, No Sex, Nudity, Older Renesmee, Pet Names, Post-Breaking Dawn, Romance, Teasing, Werewolves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Jacob's been waiting for their reunion for years. But Renesmee is going to make him work for it first.





	Dancing Through the Land of Sweets

Snow covered the Olympic Peninsula in a thick blanket like icing sugar. Silence embraced the woods, the mountains, and the lakes, broken only by the crunch-crunch beneath Jacob’s boots. He savored the quiet, in the way that most humans did when outside on a winter’s night. Through the trees that bordered the long, winding drive, he could see glimpses of glowing light—homes beckoning to wayward travelers. He could smell the sharp fragrance of the fir trees; and though he was dressed for the chill in a thick jacket stuffed with goose down, his body ran warm enough that he didn’t need as many layers.

He’d run through those trees so many times that he could find his way blind. Tonight, though, his sojourn was not without cause.

Jacob grinned to himself, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The blue glow of the screen illuminated the still and silent trees. He scanned the message list, and felt his heart beat with anticipation.

“ _I’ll be waiting for you, wolfie_ ,” said the first message. He’d responded with a cheeky “ _for what_ ” which had been followed up by his heart answering with “ _For an early Christmas present_.”

He couldn’t help but feel a rush of excited heat. It had been too long since they’d seen each other. His darling girl had been away since the age of seven, going from boarding school to boarding school. The wolf in him had howled in every shade of agony when first he'd learned of her plan, but she’d told him it was for the best.

“You can’t watch me grow any more,” she’d said. Nobody needed to voice the reason why, of course. It had shocked Jacob to his core that she’d been thinking of such a thing at her age; then again, with Emmett and Rosalie as her relatives, it wasn’t exactly difficult to avoid the topic of intimacy.

As much as it had hurt, he’d come to think of it as a boon. He didn’t think of her as he had when she’d first come into his life—as his, or anyone else’s, little Nessie. She was his beautiful, intelligent, wise-cracking, wild as a snow storm Ren. The years had given her a chance to grow up, to come into her own, and him a chance to fall in love with the young woman she’d become.

They’d had text messages, FaceTime chats and too many phone calls to count. And now, after all this time, she’d come home—to Forks.

Jacob has elected to remain in La Push to lead his pack. It had been hard, true: he’d pined and hurt for his girl all these years, which had been made all the more difficult when the rest of the Cullen's had moved on. Everything he’d known had changed gradually: his wolves had gotten married and started families for the most part; Edward and Bella had decided to take that trip to Alaska after all; and Cora’s diner had stopped making their pecan pie as sweet as it had once been. Only old Charlie Swan, resident sheriff, remained unchangeable.

It hurt Jacob’s heart to think about Sheriff Swan. Bella had acknowledged that she’d done wrong to hide so much from her doting father; but by the time she’d come to that little epiphany, it had been too late. Charlie spent his days keeping people from double parking their tractors, and his nights sleeping with sweet lady liquor.

Jacob made a mental note to stop in and visit Charlie. He was, after all, family; family didn’t deserve to be left alone during the holidays.

Right now, he had more pressing matters to concern himself with.

The road turned round a bend in the trees. The Cullen's old home stood resplendent at the end of the drive like a castle. Frosted over with snow, it looked every bit the same that it had when Jacob had last seen it, with a few exceptions. For one thing, the multicolored Christmas lights that hung from the eaves were far brighter and showier than Carlisle and his brood would have allowed for; and for another, the smell of vampire had long dissipated.

Peering through the darkness, he saw people moving in the windows—lots of people; different people; too many people to be the ones who’d been here before.

Jacob could have kicked himself for his stupidity. Of course, none of the Cullen's lived here anymore. Why he’d ever assumed that Ren would choose to meet him here was beyond him.

_Stupid mutt_ , he thought as he turned around and plowed through the trees. Sure, he’d driven his Jeep here and left it parked along the highway; but he was so sickened at his idiocy that he thought nothing of running back to La Push. Without thinking—something he was doing a lot of lately—he ran through the dark, snowy trees; his clothes shredded with a resounding rip of fabric as his wolf took over.

Now that he was a man grown into his full potential, his wolf proved a positive king of the forests. Big as a grizzly bear, lean and powerfully muscled, he towered over all over living beasts in these wilds. He made his presence known no matter where in the woods he ran: snow fell from the trees at his passing; twigs and branches snapped below his paws.

In this form, all became animal and instinct. And right now, the beast wanted its beauty.

Ren hadn’t told them where they’d be reuniting, but that was typical of her. The older she’d gotten mentally and emotionally, the more of a personality she had become. Ren had regaled Jacob with her exploits at all the boarding schools she’d stayed in: how she’d run across the rooftops at night just for the fun of it; how she’d dance and sing the night away with her human friends...The way she saw it, prolonged life needed to be enjoyable, and spiced liberally with spontaneity.

It was madness, reckless and so unlike her mother and father…and Jacob found it unbelievably sexy, at least he usually did. Tonight, not knowing where she was or how to even find her, he felt as if he could howl from disappointment and frustration.

And so he did. He came to a halt in a clearing, where snow stretched forward across the meadowlands for miles and miles. Rearing his head back to the thankless sky, Jacob let peal a long, mournful cry that echoed all through the silent night.

He stood, his ears drooping, his howl stifling to a pitiful whine. Perhaps she’d changed her mind, and gone to Alaska. Whatever the case, he couldn’t stay out here. His pack would be worried about him, as would his father.

Slowly, the forlorn wolf trotted across the undisturbed snow.

The breeze picked up; crystals brushed off the surface of the winterscape all around. Jacob smelled the cold and the not-too-distant waters of the Pacific.

He stilled, as another smell, one all too familiar, registered in his brain: a scent like wild roses and dark spice: the scent of something undeniably _his_.

The heat coursed to the very ends of his fur. His vision honed in to the opposite end of the meadowlands. All remained still for a lingering moment. Then, like a spirit of the green forest, she moved from the cover of the trees. Moonlight shone on her porcelain skin; the green of her coat complimented her dark, russet hair. She’d gotten it cut since the last time they’d seen each other, to the point that it framed her face to the chin.

Jacob grinned. Relief stole his trepidation and even his want. He was, plain and simple, happy to see her again. He moved forward at a brisk trot, inhaling that familiar smell of hers and hoping to be wrapped up in it before long.

He was more than halfway across the meadow when she turned. With a laugh as wild as a blizzard, she returned to the cover of the woods. Jacob growled, and bounded after her at full sprint.

So, she wanted to play with him, did she? It was so like Ren, to be unexpected and half-irresponsible. Jacob could hardly blame her, given how boring her parents were. To think he’d once been in puppylove with her mother.

Jacob broke through the trees, dodging branches and roots as he pursued sound, scent and fleeting sight of his quarry. He glimpsed Renesmee scamper up trees and leap between one fir to the next, laughing all the while. She might have had the strength and speed of a her half-vampire heritage, but she didn’t know these woods like Jacob did. Here he reigned as lord and master; long ago he’d claimed the entirety of Forks and the areas surrounding it as his territory. If Ren thought she could play Little Red Riding Hood with him so easily, then she was sadly mistaken.

Jacob feinted; Ren expected him to follow, so he veered off course. The terrain became rough and rocky the closer they got to the coast. Here, the cold of the ocean seeped into over ice-covered stretch of tree bark; brooks and streams lay still under solid layers of ice. There were few places here Jacob was not familiar with; and as he followed the scent of his girl, he knew exactly where it was that she planned on going. He would meet her there first; and afterwards spend a long time discussing the value of communication, punctuality, and not running away from an Alpha wolf when his blood was up.

On powerful legs Jacob ran up a steep, rocky slope. He cleared a thicket of trees, and looked down from a small peak to the cliffs below. He smelled Renesmee, heard her break through the evergreens and bare aspens. Timing was everything; Jacob waited, counting the seconds with the beating of his heart. When he was absolutely certain of his moment, he leaped down—far and long, his silhouette magnificent and powerful against the moon. His landing shook the snow and the ground; his paws dig into frozen earth as he turned, tail lashing with triumph, to await his prize.

He waited...and waited. No sign of Renesmee. Jacob lifted his nose to the air and breathed slow and deep. Her scent lingered, but it was no longer ghosting through the woods; nor could he hear her wanton traversal.

Worried now, he made for the tree line once more. Anything could have happened to her in there. After all, she was only half vampire; as such she wasn’t entirely impervious to injury.

Fear snaked through Jacob’s belly, cold and sickening. He would raze the woods to the ground if he had to—kill anything that so much dared to look at him the wrong way if it meant he could find her. If it took blood and fur and claws, then Jacob would—

High above his head, the air shifted like ripples on the surface of a lake. Jacob had enough time to whirl around; then something solid collided with his back. Impact sent him rolling sideways onto the snow. Through confusion and panic, he registered the rosy smell.

Renesmee sat on her knees, laughing despite the cold snow gathered around her. “Gotcha, wolfie.”

Jacob shook his head, despite the overwhelming joy warming his blood at the sight of her. Of course she’d been leading him on; of course she’d wanted to gain the advantage. But the memory of his frustration and fear proved too great. He stood, and shook the snow off his fur. Fixing Ren with a pointed stare, he showed his teeth.

“Oh stop it.” She stood, brushing the snowing from her jeans. “You were the one who taught me to keep downwind in event of a chase.”

Jacob let a huff escape his muzzle.

Renesmee drew level with him. She definitely hadn’t inherited her father’s height; then again, Jacob had grown so immense since coming into maturity that it didn't come as a surprise that the top of Ren’s head came up to the bottom of his chin standing up. At present, sitting in the snow, he was eye level with her.

She sighed, and tangled her fingers through his fur. Almost at once, Jacob felt less like a furious wolf and more like a docile little pup.

“I guess it wasn’t that funny after all, huh?” She massaged his coat in smooth, sensuous circles. “I’m sorry, wolfie. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Jacob sighed. He couldn’t stay mad at her. At the very least their little chase was something in strict opposition to the borderline ennui that her parents had fallen in love under.

He brushed his nose against her face. Then, seized by the impulse, lapped at her cheek with his tongue.

“Ja-aake,” Renesmee half laughed, half admonished. “Knock it off. I know what you do with that tongue.” Nevertheless, she pressed her warm nose against his, letting her forehead meld against the fur on his muzzle.

A pleasant, tickling sensation bloomed at the spot where their heads touched. Jacob saw dozens of images and memories, and felt the rush of emotion as potent as a mouthful of wine. All the love she felt for him filled his being, warming him to the core.

He opened his eyes, and gazed at the beautiful woman before him; his girl. His Ren. His love. He’d felt it that day so many years ago when she’d been so small and helpless: the desire to do everything for her and be everything she needed to be. He’d protected her like a brother, and nurtured her as such. Now, after so much separation, that need could be allowed to flourish.

Renesmee kissed Jacob’s nose. “Alright, wolfie. What’s say we find your clothing stash and get ourselves somewhere a little cozier?”

Jacob hung his head.

“What is it?”

Averting his eyes, Jacob wished—for the first time—that Ren had inherited Edward’s ability to hear thoughts. Really, there didn’t seem to be an easy way of explaining.

“Jacob? You did bring a spare pack of clothes with you, didn’t you?”

Throwing propriety to the winds, Jacob rolled over, and let his wolf sink back into his skin. He sat with his ass in the snow, and his legs positioned in such a way as to hide his modesty.

“My clothes got ripped to shreds when I went running to find you.” He kept his eyes on Renesmee. She stared at him, her lips parted. A red blush burned behind Jacob’s face; not that he was opposed to present circumstances, but he'd imagined things playing out a little differently when this scene crossed his mind.

“I wasn’t thinking, Ren,” Jacob said. “I just...I was worried when I didn’t know where you were.”

“Sorry, I’m not paying attention. There’s a sexy naked man six feet in front of me.”

Jacob let out a bark of laughter. As if she’d been truly reading his earlier thoughts, Renesmee said, “This isn’t the way I pictured seeing you naked for the first time...not that I’m complaining.”

With a sigh, she unbuttoned her coat, revealing the ivory white sweater underneath. She tossed Jacob her outerwear with a smirk. “Come on, wolfie. It’s long enough to be tied around your waist.”

“Don’t look.”

“No promises.”

“ _Renesmee_!”

She shrugged. “I’m not a child, Jacob.”

Rolling his eyes, Jacob got to his feet and turned around as fast as he could. Renesmee practically purred in satisfaction at the sight of his bare backside, but it was a better option than her glimpsing the forward-facing alternative.

“I can feel you looking,” Jacob said as he cinched the arms of the coat around his waist.

“What are you going to do, wolfie?”

“Spank you.” Jacob turned to face her, grinning. Ren’s eyes were aglow with hunger.

“Careful, princess,” Jacob said teasingly. “You look like you’re thinking improper thoughts.”

Renesmee closed the space between them, and leaned into the strength of Jacob’s body. “Good thing I’m not one for proper, then.” His arms encircled her, holding her close.

“I missed you,” he said into her hair.

“And I missed you.” Renesmee’s breath ghosted against the warmth of Jacob’s skin. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I had to get vicious with all those prep-school boys.”

Just because he was a man and needed his ego stroked from time to time, Jacob ventured: “Aw really? You mangled them just for your big dopey dog?”

“That’s right.” Ren looked into his eyes. “ _My_ big dopey dog.”

"And so the lion fell in l--

Renesmee swatted him on the bicep. "Don't start. I'm at perfect position to knee you in the gentles."

He silenced her with a kiss, and thus smothered any other response in his mind. All he'd wanted was this--was her. And though he knew they couldn't stay out in the dark and cold, for now, he didn't care. She felt so right in his arms; her kiss soothed anything within him that was remotely animal and savage.

When they finally broke apart, Ren let out a little gasp, as if he'd stolen her breath. Jacob felt rather satisfied that he'd managed to accomplish such a feat, especially after her little run through the woods.

“We should probably go back,” Jacob said, as much to be practical as well as to prevent things from escalating here in the snow.

Ren worried her bottom lip between her teeth, and Jacob groaned at the tantalizing sight. “Piggyback?” She said.

“If this is an excuse for me to let this makeshift loincloth slip...”

“It might be. Besides, it’s been too long since I rode you.” Ren’s eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh! That sounded like a euphemism, didn’t it?”

Jacob strode away, thankful to have the more traitorous part of his anatomy concealed. “You’re going to be the death of me, princess.”

“Hopefully just a little death.” He heard Renesmee smack her forehead. “I did it again! How careless of me.”

“Don’t play innocent.”

“Would you rather I played guilty? Of all the thoughts I’ve been having? Because I can show you if you like.”

Jacob turned around. With slow, deliberate movements, he untied Ren’s coat from around his hips. He held her eyes like the night sky held the stars. To her credit, Renesmee didn’t as much as flinch until Jacob had stripped the obstruction completely to hold in one limp hand.

Her gaze dropped. Jacob felt a rush of pure egotism at the way his girl’s pupils dilated for the briefest of seconds. Then he shifted, his skin erupting with rusty wolf’s fur; his body once more assuming the role of the Alpha.

“Not fair,” Ren said. Jacob wrinkled his nose. He knew she was only teasing. They had plenty of time yet to get lost in each other, and Renesmee knew that all too well.

She climbed onto his back, and leaned against the strength of his shoulders. Snow began to drift gently from the sky, several soft, fat flakes landing on Jacob’s big, black nose.

“Home, wolfie,” Renesmee whispered. “But not too quickly. I’ve wanted to run with you for a long time.”

And so, his heart’s most cherished desire astride, Jacob ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I weirdly enjoyed writing these two...
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
